


The Start of a Great Friendship

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of James and Sirius on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Great Friendship

It was finally September 1st. He was going to Hogwarts. No more being stuck in this oppressed house. No more having to listen to his parents lectures on blood purity. No more having to deal with the horrid house elf. Finally he was free. Finally he could make new friends; no longer being forced on his parents friends. Although he'll miss his brother a bit. But now he's going to Hogwarts. Where he could meet new people; make new friends. Although he'll probably be in Slytherin like the rest of his family. Oh well, at least he is going to Hogwarts where anything can happen. These thoughts whirled though Sirius mind as he searched for an empty compartment. At the end of the train, he found one. After putting his trunk away, he sat down thinking "Now what?"

Looking out the window, he saw the other students saying good-bye to their parents. Older students quickly finding their friends. First years nervously leaving their parents and finding new friends but at the same time excited about going to Hogwarts for the first time. "Like me" Sirius thought. Turning his mind to Hogwarts again, Sirius wonder what it would be like. The pressure to be in Slytherin weighed on his mind. Would it be any different than home.

Suddenly the compartment door banged open, startlingly Sirius. A boy with mess black hair walked in. "Hello, can I sit here?" Sirius nodded. "Names James, James Potter" he said holding his hand out. Sirius shaking his hand, "Sirius Black

Flinging himself it the seat by Sirius, James began speaking quickly "Great. So are you excited for Hogwarts. I'm really excited. Do you like Quidditch? I wish first years could bring brooms. I play Chaser. Do you play? Do you like pranks? I love them. I play pranks all the time on my parents. Although they always get me back." James paused for a breath, allowing Sirius a chance to answer James questions.

"Yes, I'm excited. Can't wait to get there. I love Quidditch. I don't play much; but enjoy flying. I like pranks; never played any on my parents. Are you crazy? Although I played a few on my cousins and my brother. But its crazy that you're parent let you play pranks on them."

"It's a family thing. We play pranks on each other all the time. Its great fun. What's your team? Mine's Puddlemere United."

"Mine's the Falcons." With these the conversation turned to Qudditch. Neither boy noticed a red head girl running in crying or the boy who followed after her. They didn't notice until the boy said,  ***** "You'd better be in Slytherin" causing James to pipe in "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius, not amused, said sadly, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

James surprised "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius, not wanting to lose his new friend, grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James pretending to hold a sword, "Gryiffndor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad." The boy made a disparaging noise, causing James to turn on him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the boy sneered, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius, causing James' laughter to fill the compartment.

The girl jumped, looking at James and Sirius with dislike, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo.." James and Sirius imitated her as James tried to trip the boy as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled as the door slammed shut. *****

James turned to Sirius with a grin, "So ready to break tradition, Black?"

"Of course Potter" Sirius smirked.

"So friends than?" James asked shyly.

"Yes" Sirius answered quickly. "So know any good pranks to play on Snivellus?"

"Oh I can think of some" James replied, turning the conversation the prank ideas.

Neither one know that this was the start to one of the greatest friendships of all time; sadly it ends in tragedy. But this was the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> *dialogue from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows chapter 33.


End file.
